King Dedede
Info King Dedede is a penguin that appears in nearly every Kirby game so far. He is an anti-hero since that he haves Monsters to destroy Kirby, but helps Kirby, too. In Party Ninja Comics He is Bandana Dee's master. He is completely covered in black, so it confuses people of who he is. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl King Dedede makes his Super Smash Bros. debut in SSBB. Description The self-proclaimed king of Dream Land formally joins the brawl! Mechanizing his wooden mallet, he delivers a mighty, earth-shaking blow! He joins as a member of the heavyweight class alongside Bowser and Donkey Kong. Can he defeat Kirby?! Up Special:Super Dedede Jump kingdedede_071026a.jpg|Look! That’s a serious jump! kingdedede_071026b.jpg|And he lands HARD! King Dedede's great jump is his specialty! But he doesn't have much freedom while jumping, and his vulnerability when he lands is pretty significant. That said, if things look bad, just tap down on the Control Stick. kingdedede_071026c.jpg|You can flip over and cancel it in midair. However, if you try to cancel just before landing, you'll make a fool of yourself, and you'll be vulnerable for even longer, so watch out. Side Special:Waddle Dee Throw kingdedede_071026d.jpg|Just toss them out there. He pulls out Waddle Dees from who knows where and throws them. The Waddle Dees then waddle around afterward. kingdedede_071026e.jpg|Occasionally a Waddle Doo appears... kingdedede_071026f.jpg|And Gordo, too. Down Special:Jet Hammer This time, King Dedede’s hammer is actually mechanized. The head’s rotation is powered by a motor. And it can do this. kingdedede_071026g.jpg|Whoa! What is this?!? If you hold down the Control Stick and the special-move button simultaneously, you can charge up his hammer. And you can unleash it in one blow! kingdedede_071026h.jpg|The power of the jet multiplies the destructive force! You can even walk around with it charged up, but you can't save the charge by pressing the shield button. Also, if you charge it up too much, it will increase your own damage, so be careful. Final Smash:Waddle Dee Army King Dedede's Final Smash is a mountain of Waddle Dees called the Waddle Dee Army! Hmm. I guess it’s in his character to leave the work to someone else. Kingdedede_071206a.jpg|Everyone in formation! Kingdedede_071206b.jpg|Clompity-clompity-clompity-clompity! Kingdedede_071206c.jpg|Hup! Hup! Hey! Ho! You can’t tell from a picture, but the speed of these Waddle Dees is quite a bit faster than the ones he normally calls. You need to watch out to make sure you don't suddenly get swept off the screen. But the most dangerous thing of all is that the spike-headed Gordos are also mixed into the crowd. kingdedede_071206d.jpg|Owwwwwwww! Gallery kingdedede_071025a-l.jpg kingdedede_071025b.jpg kingdedede_071025c.jpg kingdedede_071025d.jpg In SSB4 As of 1/10/14, King Dedede been confirmed to be playable in SSB4. According to the SSB4 website, he would have his down special and up special returning. Confirmed Information *The following moves appear visually unchanged: **Dash attack **Forward smash **Neutral aerial **Back throw **Inhale **Super Dedede Jump **Down taunt **Dedede's comical crouching animation *Waddle Dee Toss has been replaced by a move that exclusively throws Gordos, known in Japan as ゴルドー投げ (Gordo Throw). It involves Dedede picking up a Gordo, and then hitting it with his hammer to hit it across the stage. The Gordos appear to travel slower and are weaker than they were in Brawl, now hit opponents horizontally instead of vertically, and when they hit an opponent, they bounce off them softly instead of continuing on their path. Gordos bouncing off a hit target can be hit again, and they disappear if they land on the ground. It also appears opponents can hit Gordos to knock them back at Dedede. *Jet Hammer produces much more intense lighting that visually light up the surrounding areas, and Dedede now visibly sweats with a grimacing facial expression when using the move. Jet Hammer also produces a wind effect, though it's unknown if it is purely aesthetic. No functional differences with the move however are known at this time. Videos Kirby Triple Deluxe 3DS - (1080p) - King Dedede Playthrough Part 1 (Twitch Stream Upload) Masked Dedede - Kirby Triple Deluxe Music Extended 10 Hours King Dedede's Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trivia *King Dedede's species is related to a penguin. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:No rights